


Wanted: A Sakura Take

by AmyRoth24



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Crime, Dark, Detectives, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Haruno - Freeform, Itachi - Freeform, Murder, Mystery, On the Run, Police, Sakura - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Uchiha, Uzumaki - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyRoth24/pseuds/AmyRoth24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear pulsed through her veins as she made a run for it. Their bodies, lying there. Still and cold. Her perfect world; outright shattered. Survival instincts kicked in instantaneously, her only goal to disappear. She never wanted any of this, none at all. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought at only eighteen she would be wanted for the murder of her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted: A Sakura Take

"I'll ask you again...who do you think killed your parents, Miss Haruno?" Detective Kakashi Hatake questioned intensely, carefully observing every inch of the young girl who sat across the table from him. Her stare back at him was equally as intense, her emerald green eyes never showing fear or displacement. Something quite concerning for a girl who just came home to her parents brutally murdered figures.

Sakura swallowed hard, she knew what he was getting at. There seemed no getting around it, however. The memory of her parents depended upon her silence. Their works, everything they worked for towards achieving a safer Konoha by utilizing their multi-trillion dollar enterprise; now rested heavily on her shoulders. Haruno Enterprises and all of her parents assets were now inevitably to be desired by many competing business sharks. She would be facing attacks on all fronts, and now this.

The audacity this man had, to sit there and question her like that. Surely this man couldn't be that ignorant; everyone in this town knew precisely who her parents were...everyone knew who _she_ was. What she was to inherit. But it seemed that was exactly the reason this detective thought she was a reasonable suspect; because of what she had to gain by their deaths.

However, what the fool had yet to discover, was just how many enemies her parents had. They were something of a cultural phenomenon in the city of Konohagakure. Standing side by side with political figures of the city, promoting justice and peace for the growing unrestful and violence was only natural for them.

A direct threat to the seemingly ruling world of underground crime.

She continued to bite her tongue, hoping he would begin asking another question. Something, anything to move away from what had been done. The shock...it seemed postponed. She had been trained; advised if you will, on what to do in the event if this was to happen. Her own pain had to be avoided for the moment.

For the sake of her parents, for the sake of her own life. Seeing as she was most likely to be targeted next.

"I don't know…" she finally murmured, her eyes beginning to roam away from staring at the detective. Her fingers began slowly drumming on the table, a slow hypnotic beat that put her mind set to ease.

She tried not to think about it, how unexpected it was. She always known in the back of her mind...her parents were despised as much as they were loved...that they put their lives at risk every moment they still breathed the same air she did. And one day...just one day they wouldn't be there waiting for her when she came home everyday.

But, just on the day of turning eighteen...she never would have expected. Never could have known...the sight that would be unveiled when she walked in just a few hours ago. Blood had been smeared against the walls, yet no signs of a struggle were present. The house appeared as Sakura had left it earlier that morning. Nothing but the blood distorting the home she had known for so long.

She remembered nearly vomiting when she saw her mother in a lifeless heap on the floor, nearly drowning in her own blood. So brutal and aggressive; yet organized and select. She had clearly been slain first as soon as she had answered the door, not expecting to be greeted by her end when she answered.

She couldn't bear to progress any further into the house, she had fallen to her knees. Hyperventilating, the smell of death nearly clogging all her senses.

She nearly forgot all she was taught to do in this circumstance.

Now, here she was. Pulled together and collected, trying her best to answer the constant questions she was being bombarded with.

"I think you do…" Kakashi pressed, beginning to slide photos of the crime scene towards Sakura. Intending for guilt to begin to eat at the young girls conscience.

Sakura's eyes widened, shock rushed through her veins as she tried to fight her natural instinct to panic. She closed her eyes as she tried not to look at the horrific photos. She gulped, hoping her fear would start to subside as she tried to go to her happy place.

" _Daddy! Spin me around! Fasttttt!" a six year old Sakura giggled, her little arms extended as she waited anxiously for her father to pick her and spin her around like he had so many times before._

" _Alright kiddo, give me a sec here…" her father mumbled softly as he continued working on his computer. Utterly lost in what he was doing._

" _Daddy, Daddy now!" she whined loudly, jumping into her father's lap._

_He laughed in surprise, tickling her stomach as she ached with laughter in response. "Daddy!" she giggled._

"Daddy…" she murmured to herself.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked, growing more irritated with how unresponsive this girl was being.

"May I use the restroom?" Sakura asked quickly. She needed to get out here, she needed to escape.

The detective nodded silently, escorting her out of the interview room.

"Where-" she started.

"Down the hall…" he answered bluntly, pointing down the hall to where the bathrooms were.

"Thanks…" she muttered, beginning to slowly walk down the halls. She watched all the officers and detectives walking around the hallway, none seeming to really take any notice to her.

She quickly glanced behind her, seeing if Detective Hatake was still watching her. She saw no sign of him.

She quickly picked up her pace when she realized how close she was to becoming home free.

"Have a good night!" the lady at the front desk exclaimed ignorantly. Smiling and waving as she quickly turned her attention to a ringing phone.

"Thanks…" Sakura gulped, she was so close to making a clean break. _Just a little further_ she chanted to herself.

By the time she reached the door, she burst out into a sprint. Running for her life. For her freedom. She felt the cool, autumn air rush against her cheeks as she dashed out into the night. Her signature and rare pink hair flowing behind her as she quickly strode across the empty road; facing such a bleak future.

She finally stopped running for a moment, catching her breath as she stared out into the cool night.

She paused as she fully realized the weight that was now on her shoulders. She was now wanted...for the murder of her parents...at only eighteen years old.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura..." she whispered eerily to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Well, in case you haven't seen. I originally made and posted this story for Tenten. MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE FEMALE CHARACTER IN NARUTO! And it IS still posted for the meantime. However, my whole reason for re-editing this story a bit and making it for Sakura and not Tenten is because I wanted to...I guess...prove that even though you can personally despise a character; YOU STILL CAN ENJOY reading and possibly writing stories that feature them or use them in some way. It saddens my heart when I realize how many ABSOLUTLY AMAZING stories get overlooked and turned down without any chance at all; simply because of the pairings they used, characters,ect. I wish things got more chances if that makes sense? All in all, this was something I wanted to do, to gain a little more diversity in my writing log and cater to different fan bases; no matter my personal opinions. Thank you! :)
> 
> *ALSO! Slightly influenced by Batman if you can see hahahaha. Absolutely love Batman! :)


End file.
